Scared and Lonely
by Lefie
Summary: Draco has no more choices, will the last one introduced by Blaise even work. DM/HP songfic


**Author: A long time sense I had the big again...WEll songfic tastic if what I'm feeling**

**Beyonce:scared and lonely**

**Jk rowling characters**

* * *

The storm was brewing beyond the School gates. The war was in full swing, no one was safe from the grief and emotional turmoil. Within its ancient walls students tried to behave as if nothing was happening, but late at night everything that was hidden in the shadows came out. Draco often thought it ironic that the day hid most of the horrific things compared to the truth of the night.

It was this night Draco Malfoy limped down the hallway, trying to be the perfect son was not all it was cracked up to be. He had been maintaining his life so far and he could feel the cracks in his composure spreading. Most of those his age had hopeless dreams to be fulfilled after the war. Blaise wanted to become a musician, while Pansy secretly wanted to marry Neville longbottom. Draco winced when he was dragged into one of abandon rooms along the corridor. Everyone was huddled and staring at him with looks of astonishment. "So you helped potter escape…Nott shut the door, did you mix your dreams with reality?" Draco flinched away from nott "I...I find that I can no longer pretend." No one moved, or breathed, and what could they say anyway. Draco shrugged off the black cloak; he threw it on to Pansy's lap. Blaise stood abruptly and walked over to the piano they often used as a Table and grabbed sheets of music "Well I find that there is one more hope for us, He hesitated before continuing…I found a chant that will summon help to us. At Nott's snort of disbelief he winced "It's the only thing we have left…he looked pleadingly to Draco.

"Fine, lets try it…" Blaise smiled and jumped eagerly onto the piano "You don't have to worry the music will lead us." He proceeded to play

Pansy stood her body swaying to the beat, she felt the words pour out.

_I'm in this fight and I'm swinging and my arms are getting tired_  
_I'm trying to beat this emptiness but I'm running out of time_

Putting her hands out she gripped them together shaking her head_._

She glanced at the clock on the wall

_I'm sinking in the sand and I can barely stand_

She wrapped her arms around her body, the other slytherins and clapped their hands to the beat.

_I'm lost in this dream; I need you to hold me_  
_I'm scared of lonely_

She smiled silently when she felt her part end.

Blaise was playing with a happiness they hadn't seen in a long time

Nott scoffed at them, but choked when words forced their way out of his mouth.

_I try to be patient but I'm hurting deep inside_  
_And I can't keep waiting, I need comfort late at night_

Glaring threw tears he turned his back on the others, gripping his arms tighter

_And I can't find my way, won't you lead me home?_  
_'Cause I'm lost in this dream, I need you to hold me_

He seemed to be begging the sky for an answer.

Meanwhile all aound the castle magic fluctuating and demanding compliance from others

Magic swelled from the walls, pushing into the cracks ,other students laying in their beds awoke with a yearning. Jumping from their beds they ran out of the towers, Teachers watched wondering at the chaos. Students where singing the same thing, when Snape grabbed one of them he felt a pull on his soul jerking back in shock with tears in his eyes.

_I'm scared of lonely_  
_And I'm scared of being the only shadow I see along a wall_  
_And I'm scared of the only heart beat I hear beating is my own_  
_And I'm scared of being alone, I can't seem to breathe_

The students threw their hands up as they marched into the courtyard. Stopping only to watch one Pervarti Patil singing , while standing on the balcony. all of them swaying as if in a trance.

_When I am lost in this dream, I need you to hold me_  
_I'm scared of lonely, I'm scared of lonely_

Draco heard the commotion, but the spell held him still.

_I cry at night 'cause my baby's too far to be by my side_  
_To wipe away these tears of mine so I hold my pillow tight_

Draco longed for the spell to end, he walked to the front his voice rising above the others.

His eye's where staring into the mirror, he hoped this it would not break him.

He imagined anothers hands reaching out for his. Clenching his fist he brought it to his chest.

_To imagine you I'll stretch your hand looking for mine_  
_'Cause I'm lost in this dream, I need you to hold me_

Harry potter walked along the halls in a daze when he heard the music coming from one of the abandon rooms. Creeping closer his eyes widen in surprise, standing in the middle of a group of people was Draco Malfoy singing.

_I'm scared of lonely_  
_And I'm scared of being the only shadow I see along a wall_  
_And I'm scared of the only heart beat I hear beating is my own_  
_I'm scared of being alone, I can't seem to breathe_  
_When I am lost in this dream, I need you to hold me_

Clenching his teeth Harry stood a silent observer, Feeling his insides twist as the moon played  
with Draco's silver locks. Harry whispered his own truth to the old walls of Hogwarts.

_I need your break when nobody is around_  
_'Cause I'm tired of this emptiness_  
_I think I'm drowning, I can't be lonely_

Jerking around, and breathing hard, he wished that Draco would see and stop him

_From this dangerous thought patter._  
_And I'm lost in this dream; I need you to hold me_

In the courtyard below magic was gathering, auroras' coalescing into a pure white. Dumbledore felt his magic melt into the pot of magic. Snape watched in awe as he believed he was seeing something only heard of in legend "Soul magic."

_I'm scared of lonely_  
_And I'm scared of being the only shadow I see along a wall_  
_And I'm scared of the only heart beat I hear beating is my own_  
_And I'm scared of being alone, I can't seem to breathe_  
_When I am lost in this dream, I need you to hold me_

Harry gripped the door handle jerking it open he walked into the room. Surprising the others, but he ignored them only seeing Draco. Harry stopped in front of him wrapping Draco in his arms. He felt a surge of love and power enter him. Draco looked at him and felt his heart stop, before their lips smashed to together.

_I'm scared of lonely_  
_And I'm scared of be the only shadow I see along a wall_  
_And I'm scared of the only heart beat I hear beating is my own_  
_And I'm scared of being alone, I can't seem to breathe_  
_When I am lost in this dream, I need you to hold me_  
_I'm scared of lonely, I'm scared of lonely_

It is said that the night stars in the sky shined and the world stood as one all because one boy choose a song and another love and a great evil was conquered.

* * *

**BE KIND AN REVIEW**


End file.
